Some companies primarily sell products (e.g., furniture, toys, clothing, and electronics) through an online computer interface instead of through conventional brick-and-mortar stores. As a result, consumers typically demand high-quality images of the products in multiple scenes because they are generally unable to see the product in-person prior to purchase. Accordingly, these companies typically ship each product to a studio where the product is placed in various scenes and photographed by a professional photographer. These captured images of the product in various scenes may be shown through the online computer interface to provide consumers an accurate representation of the product without seeing the product in-person.